Miklro: Even More Tales From The Galaxy
Miklro: Even More Tales From The Galaxy is an upcoming 2019 superhero television movie based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and is a sequel to Miklro: Tales From The Galaxy, taking place after the events of Avengers: Infinity War. Set to be directed again by James Rolfe, the film is set to air on HBO on Christmas Day 2019. PLOT Set after the events of Avengers: Endgame, Miklro (Mitch Young), still a member of the Guardians Of The Galaxy, and his crew, who have become members of the Guardians Of The Galaxy, along with the Guardians themselves meet Miklro's mother (Helena Bonham Carter), who warns them of a grave new threat that may threaten the galaxy itself, one that Degaldo Adams (Ben Diskin) knows too well. According to Rolfe, the film will take place in the Christmas season and will take inspiration from the first two Die Hard ''movies. CAST Mitch Young and Timothee Chalamet as Rose Callins / Miklro: *A half-human Ravager and Kraglin's childhood friend who was adopted by the Ravagers after being abandoned by his parents on Earth during a road trip. Jack Dylan Grazer portrays a younger Miklro, Timothee Chalamet plays Miklro's 2nd Form, and an unknown actor will play his 3rd form (due to Miklro having 2 to 3 forms in the comics). Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: *The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Chris Hemsworth as Thor: *An Avenger, King of Asgard, and member of the Guardians Of The Galaxy based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. Sean Gunn as Kraglin: *Yondu's second-in-command in the Ravagers and childhood friend of Miklro who is also a member of Miklro's crew. Jacob Hopkins portrays a younger Kraglin. Haley Joel Osment as Destik: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also working for Stakar. Jason Drucker portrays a younger Destik. Greg Cipes as Bentro: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also working for Stakar. Deric McCabe portrays a younger Bentro. Molly Gordon as Wikkon: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also Miklro's love interest. Lilly Bartlam portrays a younger Wikkon. Eden Sher as Carolina: *A Ravager and weapons specialist who is also a member of Miklro's Crew and Renfrew's girlfriend. Isabella Cramp portrays a younger Carolina. Graeme Stevely as Renfrew: *A Ravager, inventor, and skilled hacker who is also a member of Miklro's Crew. Orton O'Brian portrays a younger Renfrew. Mireille Enos as Shuko: *A wise-cracking Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew. Milly Shapiro portrays a younger Shuko. Seth Green as Howard The Duck: *An anthropomorphic duck and a member of Miklro's Crew who was formerly an exhibit of The Collector. Ben Diskin as Degaldo Adams: *A swashbuckling space pirate and thief who is also a member of Miklro's Crew. Jenny Slate as Jill Quarantine: *A space pirate from an unknown species and one of Degaldo's pirate crew members. Brad Jones as Wilsaan: *A casino alien gambler and one of Degaldo's pirate crew. James Rolfe as Dr. Sanity: *A skilled half-human half-alien thief and one of Degaldo's pirate crew members who was once a Ravager before quitting to join Degaldo's crew. Rolfe also reprises his role as Board James in a cameo, where he is seen as an exhibit in The Collector's collection. Stephanie Lemelin as Henrietta Shulin: *A space pirate and Degaldo's girlfriend. Zoe Saldana as Gamora: *A member of the Guardians, who is an orphan from an alien world and raised by Thanos, seeking redemption for her past crimes. Karen Gillan as Nebula: *An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. Pom Klementieff as Mantis: *A member of the Guardians with empathic powers. Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer: *A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. Vin Diesel as Groot: *A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. Terry Notary once again performs motion capture for the role. Bradley Cooper as Rocket: *A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. Sean Gunn once again serves as a stand-in for Rocket during filming. Tia Ballard as Pele: *An Urkkon alien who becomes Degaldo's Pet / Sidekick in the film after years of abuse by General Morshaw. Ballard provides the voice of the character while Mitch Young serves as a stand-in for Pele during filming. Ronda Rousey as Kelly Hotburn: *An inhuman officer working for Laurel and Destik's love interest with superhuman strength, durability, and the ability to control rain. Ashley Johnson as Sharon Sixtimes: *A Club host and weapons specialist on Urkkon working for Laurel and Bentro's love interest. Abbi Jacobson as Void: *An Urkkon scavenger ninja and former Ravager working for Laurel. Ashly Burch as Tillie: *An Urkkon scavenger ninja and former Ravager working for Laurel. Gerard Butler as General Kalusse Morshaw: *The space pirate general and executioner of Urkkon who is one of Degaldo's worst enemies and treats his people with "respect". John Cho as Kiporan: *Kalusse's second-in-command and captain of the Urkkon army. Ron Perlman as Kikkalson: *A legendary Ravager and Charo's partner who once worked for Red Seed before betraying him. Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord: *A high-ranking Ravager who has a history with Yondu, also known as Starhawk. Mike Myers as La'Marr Stallian: *A high-ranking Ravager and Miklro's new boss who helps him, his crew, and The Guardians defeat Kalusse and restore peace to Urkkon. Melissa Benoist as Kairi Baneclip: *A Space Pirate and former Ravager currently residing in Urkkon to overthrow Morshaw. Jeremy Suarez as Michael Dees: *A Space Pirate and member of Kairi's crew who is also a skilled thief and con artist. Shawn Wayans as Chipper: *A Space Pirate, member of Kairi's crew, and former Ravager. Jason Liles as Vanity: *An alien space pirate assassin and member of Kairi's crew. Liles provides motion capture while Robbie Rist provides the voice for the character. KJ Apa as Ravenhook: *A high-ranking Ravager officer and second-in-command of La'Marr. Cristina Pucelli as Jolly Roger: *A Ravager officer / weapons specialist and Ravenhook's girlfriend. Barbara Dunkelman as Killian Dex: *A famous boxer in Urkkon whom Bentro scuffles with. Helena Bonham Carter as Laurel Callins: *A space scientist and Miklro's biological mother who got stuck in space after her space station was attacked by Thanos, causing her to live in hiding on Urkkon as a prophecist to avoid being spotted by the Mad Titan. Robert De Niro as Charo Callins: *A legendary Ravager and Miklro’s late mentor / biological father who once worked for Red Seed before betraying him. Additionally, Youtube personality Mark Fischbach, frequent James Rolfe collaborators Mike Matei & Brendan "Bootsy" Castner, Tiffany Haddish, Miley Cyrus, and Marvel co-creator Stan Lee (in one of his final film cameos) reprise their roles as Loli, Joli, Doli, Dr. Krawle, NiteCaw McCally, and Mr. Kivo. Mark Hamill appears as Captain Mortus Blackbeard, a dangerous Space Pirate and Morshaw's master who is Degaldo's arch-nemesis. Ian Alexander appears as Davy Blackbeard, a young bounty hunter and son of Mortus. Alex Hirsch appears as Tipp, a wrestling promoter and Killian's manager. Stephen Amell appears as Indigo, a Ravager and friend of Ravenhook who is killed off by Morshaw early in the film. Bebe Neuwirth portrays McMillan, a bar owner at Quango, while Liza Koshy appears as a waitress at McMillan's bar in Quango. Robert Englund, Peter Stormare, and Kevin Nash appear as high-ranking senators of Urkkon who are against General Morshaw's treatment of the planet. Macaulay Culkin & David Alan Grier as Urkkon officers, while Natalie Gregory & Brandon Perea appear as Urkkon citizens. Daniel Stern & Joe Pantoliano appear as drunk patrons at an Urkkon bar, and Irene Cara appears as a Urkkon club singer. PRODUCTION The sequel was announced ahead of the first film's (''Miklro: Tales From The Galaxy) premiere in May 2018. Filming began in July 2018 and is set to end in December 2018, and was to film back-to-back with Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3, which was to be directed by James Gunn, during its final month of shooting (December), but was fired in July 2018 after offensive tweets made by him back in the late 2000s / early 2010s surfaced. A week later, rumors surfaced that James Rolfe was to replace Gunn as director for Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3. However, in an update video posted in August 2018 on the Cinemassacre YouTube Channel, Rolfe said he was unsure if he is going to direct Guardians 3, and that he is currently focused on the sequel to Miklro: Tales From The Galaxy, ''but later said he would love to direct ''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3 ''if Disney and/or Marvel talked to him about it. Later that month, production on ''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3 ''was halted due to Gunn's firing, so it is possible that ''Miklro: Even More Tales From The Galaxy may seek a theatrical release, filling for GOTG 3's release date of 2020. However, Rolfe denied the rumors and said the film will still air on HBO at its scheduled release date. In March 2019, it was announced that James Gunn has been hired back to direct GOTG 3. Pixar Animation Studios assisted in developing the end credits for the film. MARKETING On May 17 2019, several teaser posters were released for the film, parodying certain album covers and movie posters. Those parodied included: *The Dark Side Of The Moon, Pink Floyd (featuring the Milano) *Aladdin Sane, David Bowie (featuring Miklro and an unrevealed Miklro's 2nd form) *Born In The USA, Bruce Springsteen (featuring Miklro) *Straight Outta Compton, NWA (featuring Miklro, Peter Quill, Thor, Wikkon, Nebula, Kraglin, & Degaldo) *Garage Inc., Metallica (featuring Miklro, Destik, Bentro, & Kraglin) *Thriller, Michael Jackson (featuring Miklro) *Demon Days, Gorillaz (featuring Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, & Miklro) *Abbey Road, The Beatles (featuring Degaldo Adams, Peter Quill, Thor, & Miklro) *Who's Next, The Who (featuring Drax, Mantis, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Wilsaan, & Dr. Sanity) *The Joshua Tree, U2 (featuring Gamora, Nebula, Wikkon, & Henrietta Shulin) *The Rolling Stones, Rolling Stones (featuring Miklro's Crew) *American Idiot, Green Day (featuring Miklro) *ET: The Extra-Terrestrial (featuring Miklro, an unrevealed Miklro's 2nd form, & The Milano) *Footloose (featuring Peter Quill) *Back To The Future (featuring Miklro, Wikkon, & Peter Quill) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (featuring Mikrlo and an unrevealed Miklro's 2nd form) *Terminator 2: Judgment Day (featuring Miklro) *The End Of Evangelion (featuring Miklro, Peter Quill, Groot, Wikkon, Thor, and an unrevealed Miklro's 2nd form) 2 days later, the first teaser trailer aired before the series finales of HBO's Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil ''and ''Game Of Thrones, where it shows Miklro's Crew and the Guardians Of The Galaxy running away / fighting off a huge army of space pirates as they come out through the black cloud of smoke, all set to the tune of George Clinton's Atomic Dog. SOUNDTRACK The film's soundtrack, titled Miklro's Tunez: 2nd Edition, and a score album by Tyler Bates were both released on December 20 2019. #Atomic Dog, George Clinton #Rebel Yell, Billy Idol #He's The Greatest Dancer, Sister Sledge #Teenage Kicks, Undertones #The More You Live The More You Love, A Flock Of Seagulls #We've Gotta Get Out Of This Place, The Animals #Funkytown, Lipps Inc. #Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, Rod Stewart #Suffragette City, David Bowie #Rock Lobster, The B-52's #Satellite Of Love, Lou Reed #Heart Of Glass, Blondie #Scenario, A Tribe Called Quest #Buddy Holly, Weezer #Don't Come Around Here No More, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers #Harder Better Faster Stronger, Daft Punk #Flashdance...What A Feeling, Irene Cara #The Long And Winding Road, The Beatles #Christmas Wrapping, The Waitresses #Happy Xmas (War Is Over), John Lennon SEQUEL At San Diego Comic Con 2019, it was announced that a 3rd Miklro film is in development at Marvel Studios, with Rolfe returning as director and Gunn returning as writer. The following month, it was announced that production won't start until after production of ''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3 ''finishes, as the third film takes place after the events of Vol. 3.